everfreerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma
Appearance Karma is a sky blue earth pony. She has white spots on her flank, similar to an appeloosa's markings. She has strawberry-blonde mane and tail and light brown eyes. Both her mane and tail are cut short. She wears glasses. Her cutie mark is two horseshoes, a light one pointing up and a dark one pointing down. Personality Karma is a kind, observant pony. She prefers quieter gatherings and enjoys dirt, mud, and water. She often notices things about other pony that her subject would prefer to keep secret. She usually obliges and allows the secret to come out on it's own (as secrects are wont to do) unless she feels it will cause some form of damage. She's determined and patient. Coming from a city with a different culture than ponyville, she understands the culture shock that some pony experiance when moving to ponyville. Story development Karma is the youngest child of Neva Finish (mother) and Quick Finish (father). Her brother, Matte Finish is married to Ruby Finish. Ruby had a foal before they met named Open Book, and together they have a son named Checkered Finish. They remained in Salt Lick City but sent Karma to Ponyville to get better medical treatment and cleaner air. In Ponyville, she met Wandering Star who reminded her of a pegasus friend she left behind in her hometown. Since Star had no where to stay, she offered her house out to her new friend.Star brought home a unicorn named Magelight, that Star eventually adopted. Karma also allowed Azelia, another foal, to build a clubhouse on her property. The construction of the clubhouse, however, ended up flattening the house. The family stayed with Shake. While waiting for their new house, Karma got into arguments with Great Escape and Dreamcatcher. The argumnet with Great was resolved, Karma stating that she would attempt to avoid him and use more self control. The argument with Dreamcather, however, reached an impasse. Karma became afraid of Dreamcatcher and investigated ways to protect her family, such as Zebra magic. Eventually the two spoke to each other and, even though they didn't understand where the other was coming from, they reconciled and became friends again. While visiting Mage in the hospital she met up with a pegasus filly named Flare Flicker. Flare's father was passing away and Karma promised to take care of her. She'd always wanted to adopt a child, and she already deeply loved Flare. Alas, it was not meant to be. Flares mom came and Karma said goodbye to her. While swimming, Karma was hit with a fish and almost drowned, being saved by Great Escape. The trauma, however, made her illness worse, and, swallowing her pride, went to Dreamy to be healed. Their new house was built, a beautiful windmill, and Karma has started a garden that she sings to and tends regularly. The Wheelchair Karma was in a wheel chair because she has a disease that effects her collagen with makes her conective tissues weak. She gets tired often and may pass out after being scared. She's also an insomniac. Because of her illness she's a bit of a heath nut, prefering to make food out of various veggetables. She usually will only drink water and will not drink coffee or alcohol. Even though Dreamy healed her, her disorder is genetic, and thus, doesn't want to have biological children. Romance Karma has had a fling with Leo Bluesteel, which her family didn't aprove of, causing various arguments and drama. Eventually she realizes she was leading Leo on, and ended the relationship. While out looking for more moss for her pond she met a pegasus named Light Heart. Their relationship has begun to be romantic, but only time will see if they are each others special somepony. Stripes.png Smiling karma by avarick-d4vkcdj.png Category:Earth Ponies